Hidden Truths
by Assassin Wolf 17
Summary: Ryan has a secret, but Hunter wants to make sure no one finds out. Unfortunately, one does. How will Ryan's life be canged forever? Lemons... might add more later... Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hidden Truths _**

_Who am I? Why, I am Ryan. Am I the brother of Hunter? Well… no, not really. I am related to Hunter, but I'm not his brother._

_Some of you are now going "Oh, then you're a cousin." Well, I'm not his cousin either._

_"Uncle?" Nope._

_"Father?" Nah ah._

_"Nephew?" Not even close._

_What do you see that is in common with those things? I'll give you ten seconds._

_Ten._

_Nine._

_Eight._

_Seven._

_Six._

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_If you guessed that they are all related to Hunter, then you're wrong since I clearly stated that I'm related to Hunter. We are siblings and… I'll explain later._

_Anyways, when we were growing up, he would treat me as his brother, though he wasn't interested in some of the things I did. For example, I loved to roll in the flowers and have their aromas as my own._

_Hunter always called me "Fagot" around other boys, just to give off the illusion that we were brothers._

_Well, as we grew older, certain things started happening to both of us. He actually showed signs of a penis and wanted to hump anything with a vagina. Actually, anything that had the characteristics of a vagina. He'd hump a tree if he looked at it wrong._

_On the other hand, as I grew up, that penis I mentioned became a bit more attractive to me, yet it seemed repulsive. I wanted nothing, yet everything to do with it. I wanted it as far away from me, yet as far inside of me as it could go._

_Anyways, Hunter and I left home together. We were inseparable. He would introduce me as his brother and made sure I smelled of a male, or rather, I smelt like him. The male he'd talk to would go right on by and not say anything._

_Well, as luck would have it, we met two other hybrids. One is Kyle, who looks like Hunter, just darker and has green eyes. The other is my crush. His name is Alex. _

_Alex has the same fur style as Hunter and I, a light grey overcoat with a dark grey undercoat, but what made him sexy were his eyes. They were bright silver. The color of his eyes reminded me of light sparkling off of snowflakes, creating that odd white/grey/silver look. _

_Another thing that made him sexy was that he wasn't as buff as Kyle. His chest is deeper, his legs weren't bulging muscles, they were just normal, and I really wanted his cock. When he talks, he sounds like another hybrid, Balto, but you can clearly tell he has an European accent._

_Most of you are probably saying "French! I hope it is French! French is sexy!" _

_His accent, though you could barely tell, sounded Russo-Germanic; either Russian or German. When he talked, all I could imagine was him pounding away at me with his cock. _

_Though when Hunter called me his "brother" Alex looked at me with his sexy eyes and asks, "Would you like to stay with us?"_

_Oh God, when he spoke to me, I might have had an orgasm right then and there. He made my whole body shudder… and that is what happened. I shuddered and he gave me a weird look._

_"Are… Are you alright?"_

_I had to lie so I did. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just the cold getting to me."_

_Man, if I had admitted that I wasn't Hunter's brother, I'm sure he would have smiled and started flirting with me. Hell, if he had thrown me on the ground and stuck his cock inside of me and fucked me right then and there, I would have been all for it._

_Okay, some of you are already wanting to leave right now. Well stop because you thinking I'm "Gay" or "A fagot" isn't true. But I can't tell you right now. It would spoil it. So ignore your thoughts of me being a queer till the end, okay?_

_Anyways, Alex smiled and says to me "Alright, follow me."_

_He turns around and I nearly die. His ass made me want to run in front of him, raise my ass in the air and shout "Fuck me! Make me your bitch!"_

_But I ignored the feeling, though staring at his ass was a win-win. Well, it was to me anyways._

_So we follow the two onto this trawler and already I could tell that hardships were coming to us._

_Well, Kyle one day catches me looking at Alex's ass. "I knew it!"_

_I turn and already I was in deep shit. "Oh, I wasn't-"_

_"Yes you were. And you're gay aren't you?"_

_Well, I guess I could lie again. "Yeah, yeah I am. Please don't tell."_

_He smiles and kisses me on my muzzle before saying "Don't worry, I am too. And I'm gonna make it all better."_

_Honestly, he tasted gross. His mouth tasted of dead fish. Which made me wonder what Alex's tasted like. Probably mint and other delicious things._

_I look at Kyle and shake my head. "Sorry, but you're not my type."_

_Kyle glares at me and says, "Then I'll tell Alex that you're gay."_

_I look at him and glare. "Well, then I'll tell him you are too."_

_Laughing was one thing I really wanted to do because his face was priceless. He had the "Oh fuck me" face. It was hysterical. He mutters something before wandering off, leaving me and Alex alone._

_Okay, you're now dying to hear the truth so here it is; I am a girl. That's right, I'm a girl. And I wanted Alex and no one was going to stop me. _

_You see, Hunter said he was attracted to Elizabeth. Well, Elizabeth was attracted to Balto and Alex wasn't in the mood to be a messenger for Balto. So he always ignored her. But I was going to get him for myself. And I wanted to know what his dick would feel like inside of me._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_ Ryan's POV_

As Alex is watching the Northern Lights, interested as they danced across the sky, I am sitting behind him, staring at his ass, enjoying the view.

"I love watching the Northern Lights."

I am taken aback, unsure of how he knew I was there. "How… How did you know I was here?"

"You smell like the ocean, with just a hint of flowers. I always wondered why you smell like flowers, but then, I always wondered why Kyle smells like mint. And the answer I got is that he is gay and you're a girl. But that would be stupid of me to think you're a girl since you're the brother of Hunter… right?"

"Y-Yeah, that's pretty stupid," I lie. Fuck you Hunter.

He turns around and walks towards me. He is so sexy. My vagina thought so too. Oh wait, you want me to say it with more lust, right? Okay then.

He turns around and walks towards me with his sexy smile and his orgasmic eyes. As I laid my blue eyes upon his silver eyes, my pussy started to get wet. There, happy?

But he walked over to me and my pussy started to get wet. So I hid it with my tail which caused him to frown.

"What's wrong? Cold getting to you again? It won't bother you so much if you didn't let your dick hang out all the time."

Wow, I was too busy to hear what he just said. To me it sounded like, "What's wrong? Cold getting to you again? Well turn around and I'll make you warmer."

I hear him laughing, but next thing I know, he's right next to me. He exhales and I inhale, scenting it. My God, he smelt like… like… like a minty river.

Under my breath, I say, "Now I definitely will let you fuck me."

And I guess he barely heard it. "What was that?"

"Oh… uh… just commenting on the Northern Lights, that's all."

"And you want them to fuck you?"

I guess he did hear me. "Oh… well… never mind. Just forget it."

"Will do."

He turns away and looks up, giving me the chance of looking at his face. He has a scar over his right eye and one on his muzzle. Without even thinking, I nuzzle his neck… and I shoot straight back into my original position and blush.

He turns to me and frowns again. "Um… are you alright? You've been acting really strange around me lately."

I quickly nod my head and smile. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to warm my muzzle up, that's all."

"Are you sure you're alright? If you're cold, we can go into town and get you warm."

I shake my head and smile. "No, no I'm fine. Thanks though."

On second thought… "Well, we could go into town. I mean, just so I can get warm."

I see him nod his head. "Okay, follow me."

Of course I'd follow you. I didn't want you looking at my pussy and freaking out.

As we turn to leave, Hunter walks onto the trawler and laughs. "I see you're taking the fagot somewhere. Well, just to warn you, don't turn your back on him, alright?" Fuck you Hunter with a moose's cock.

Alex looks at Hunter, then to me, then back at Hunter before saying, "I'll take my chances."

Is it weird that Alex is nicer to me than my own brother? Fuck you Hunter.

Alex walks past Hunter, smacking him with his tail, which caused me to laugh before I did the same thing. "My clit just sent you a message, asshole."

I walk past him and I can already tell he is fuming in complete anger.

* * *

><p>As we enter town, he takes me to the boiler room and pushes the door open with his snout. He looks at me and jerks his head, signaling I should go first.<p>

"I think you should go first Alex."

He frowns at me and laughs. "Nonsense, I insist you go first. It's the least I can do."

Yeah, the least you can do is open a door for me. The most is not tell anyone that you saw my vagina and that you were going to fuck me.

"Oh… okay then, if you insist."

As I walk past him, I hear him say, "Hmm… odd smell." Great, he probably smelt the aromas coming from my pussy since he makes me wet when I see him.

I cover my pussy with my tail and hurriedly walk inside. He stands there for a few minutes before following me in. I sit down facing him, my tail covering any evidence that I am a girl, and I smile at him.

"So… what now?"

He sits down and chuckles. "Well, now is the time you get warm. If you are still cold just let me know and… I swear, what is that smell?"

I frown at him, unsure of what he's talking about, when it hits me. He can smell me. I look down and see that my tail isn't doing its job. It is wagging, sending the smell all over the room. Fuck you Hunter.

That's when he begins his investigation. He may have not recognized the smell, but his body sure did. As he walked around, scenting that foreign smell, his cock presented itself. I stare at it and already, images of him fucking me appear in my head.

"God, whatever that smell is, it is making me so fucking horny."

"Y-Yeah… me too."

He keeps scenting the air as he moves, but as he walks past me, he stops and turns around, scenting me.

"What the hell?"

He sniffs me again, getting the same result. "It's you?"

He brings his snout towards my tail, which under that is my wet pussy, and starts to sniff. After what seemed like an eternity, he looks back at me and frowns. Most of his frowns were ones of confusion. This one wanted answers.

"You have some explaining to do," is all he says.

I nod my head, but then I say, "Don't tell Hunter. He's the one who came up with it to protect me. So please don't tell him. Please."

He nods his head. "I won't tell him. I won't tell a living soul."

I smile and slowly move my tail away, but stop before he can see anything. "You know, maybe this is a bad-"

"Move your tail."

His voice seems so passive, yet so angry. It scared me so my tail was away from my vagina quicker than you can say "Fuck you Hunter."

He looks down and he had the look of confusion. He keeps looking at it, as if he never saw one before.

"What? Have you never seen one before?"

He looks up at me and asks, "So… you're a girl then? Why didn't you say anything?"

I look away and tears start to stream down my cheeks. "Because my brother didn't want me to be hurt by you guys. So he lied. Look, if you want me to leave, then I'll-"

"Are you still cold?"

Cold? Why the hell would he care?

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He smiles at me and says, "Well… if you're still cold, I can try to warm you up… and we can have some fun so you can stop crying."

If he were Kyle, I'd kill him, but he's not… thankfully. "Well… yeah, I am I guess. Why?"

He gently puts his paw on me, causing me to shudder before gently pushing me onto my back. I look up at him and ask, "Okay, for real, what are you doing?"

His cock prods my entrance, I glance at it and look back up at him. "Okay, tell me what you're doing please."

He looks down at me and asks, "What? Would you prefer my cock somewhere else? Like, oh I don't know, your mouth?"

I look at his cock and I lose faith in myself.

"Ryan, this is a dream. You can wake up at any time. Or I can fuck you and cause you to wake up wet again? Which do you prefer?"

I can't do this anymore. "I'm sorry, but me imagining it isn't as good as the real thing. When I wake up, I'm going to tell him. So I'm sorry."

Alex smiles and kisses me. "That's what I wanted to hear," before he disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Sexual content. You have been warned.**

_Chapter 3_

As I wake up, I notice that I'm in the boiler room… and for once, I didn't wake up panting. I look around and I spot Alex sleeping near one of the walls, lying on his back.

He must have been really relaxed. Like really really relaxed. Ok fine, his dick is unsheathed. Like, all of it. I stare at it, already wanting it to pound away at me.

Why is it that when you stare at a body part that you like, the person or thing you're staring at wakes up?

Alex's eyes slowly open and he rolls over on his stomach. If only I had three more minutes…

He looks at me and says the one thing that made me panic. He says, "Morning beautiful."

Oh God, he's gay now! "Beautiful? Why do you say that? What, do you prefer guys now?"

That's when I see him laugh. When he stopped, he still is smiling and says, "Guys? No. Girls? Yes. Don't you remember last night?"

Last night? If we fucked, I'm going to be pissed off because I don't even fucking remember. "Uh… no not really. Can you tell me?"

"Sure. Okay, so I lead you here and you sit in the middle of the room and just stare. I tell you to get warm and you start to smile. Well, you suddenly fell asleep and your tail failed its duty and showed me everything. By the way, you have a cute vag. Anyways, I leave and rip Hunter a new one because he lied about you. He apologizes so I let Kyle deal with him, who apparently is gay. I then walk back here and you're still sleeping, but you ended up sucking my dick for three minutes before falling asleep again."

Oh… well… wait, I sucked his cock?!

"Did I say anything while I sucked you off?"

He smiles and says, "Yeah, you said I had the biggest cock you ever saw."

Wow… that's embarrassing. Well… I did blow him so… maybe he's up for another?

"So… if I were to suck your cock again, what would you do?"

"Nothing because I actually wanted to ask you something."

Ask me something eh? Well… I'm sure it isn't bad, right?

"What do you want to ask me?"

"When does your heat cycle begin?"

Well… that's a weird question. I was expecting more of "Do you want to fuck?" Well, I guess my mind is just cloudy, that's all.

"Uh… four months, why?"

"Good, now what was that question you asked me earlier?"

I start to blush… thank God for fur, and I repeat what I asked earlier. "If I suck your cock again, what would you do?"

"Nothing because I just wanted to hear you say that."

Asshole. "You're not going to let me ever forget this… are you?"

He smiles and as he's walking away, he turns and says, "Not a fucking chance."

Great, this is going to be awful.

On second thought… Hunter will be fucking mad as hell. And he deserves whatever he gets. And maybe Alex-

Alex suddenly comes back in and kisses me right on my lips.

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.

He gently pushes me onto my back with his paw and whispers in my ear, "Do you really want this to happen?"

I could feel his dick right above my entrance. Wow that body part has some talent because already, I don't know what the fuck to do. Yes or no? Yes or no? Yes or no?

My choice suddenly came to me quickly. I look up at him and I say, "How about we wait till I'm in heat. I love you and all, but I want it to be special."

He frowns at me… He sure does that a lot… and asks, "What are you talking about? I was going to get the very thing you offered me earlier. Did you think I was going to shove it inside of you already? I'm not just going to fuck you and be done. When you're in heat, I want it to be special. But I do want that thing you offered. What was it again?"

Ok, now I know he's toying with me. He just wants me to say it. I look up at him, but he moves forward, placing his cock right in front of my face. Well…

"Did you actually rip Hunter a new one?"

I hear him laugh and then he says, "No, I actually let you curl up next to me. We were sleeping next to each other in the middle of the floor, right where you woke up. Hunter doesn't know that I know."

I smile, but then I ask, "Did I actually suck your cock last night?"

"Yep. You went all the way to my knot. But then you stopped and fell asleep. I actually had to pull my cock out of your mouth, though I did want to keep it in, but I knew better."

I smile and look back at his dick. "So… what would you do if I sucked your cock?"

"I'd let you suck it till I came in your mouth. And if you weren't finished with it, I'd let you continue."

Not very romantic is he? Oh well, this is fucking, not love making. Well… this is me sucking his cock, not love making. Well… this is face fucking, not love making. I don't fucking know.

"Oh… well what would you do if I was up for face fuck-"

Upon hearing the words face and fuck, he shoved his cock right into my mouth. He stops and lets me wrap my tongue around it… or whatever he wanted me to do. I just sit there, surprised by not only the size, but by the fact that he didn't let me finish.

"I think you're supposed to wrap your tongue around it… I think."

How does one wrap their tongue around a cock? You can lick it and stuff, but there is no way… well, maybe it's not literal.

I bring my tongue around his cock and he continues thrusting. His knot is touching my snout, so if anyone came in and got a side view of us, it would look like I was kissing the swollen part of his dick.

And just in case you're wondering, I'm not used to that swollen part either. When it swelled up, I thought he hurt it. But that's when I realized it was supposed to do that. What made my eyes go wide is what he said next.

"Okay babe, if you don't know the next part, basically, I shove my knot in your mouth."

How the flying fuck is that gonna happen? Is it going to magically shrink or-

My answer was given when he thrusts as hard as he can, pushing his knot past my lips into my mouth. I wanted to scream… but I also wanted him to go harder. His knot made my mouth so fucking amazing. The only part that sucks is that his knot swelled up a bit more before it stopped swelling. Now I was really stuck… on his cock… eh fuck it, this is amazing!

He keeps on thrusting, and I decide to meet him halfway. When he thrusts, I start to bring my head closer, though the thing I forgot is that his balls… or do you prefer testicles? Sperm vault? Cum holder? Balls it is.

His balls would tap my muzzle, though at first I thought it would hurt him, but later I didn't fucking care, and neither did he apparently.

As he's thrusting, I hear "Hey Alex, have you seen my- What the fuck?"

Alex stops thrusting and turns his head, though I keep going with it. His balls are still touching my muzzle so I pull my head back and go forward on his cock, feeling the tip go down my throat.

"Who is that?"

I hear Alex say, "Hunter, it's nobody you know. Now get out of here."

"Alex, tell me who it is."

"Hunter, her name is Sarah, now get the fuck out and let me continue."

"Okay fine. Anyways, have you seen my brother? I haven't seen him since last night and I was wondering if you knew where he went."

I was also wondering, though more about if he'd tell Hunter he knew or if he'd keep it a secret that he knew.

"Hunter, I haven't seen your brother. I woke up and he was gone. Now get out."

Hunter turns and leaves, which as soon as the door closed behind him, Alex continues thrusting. I never would have thought that this would happen, that I would actually end up with Alex… and his cock in my mouth, but still. I always thought Alex was a holy grail; an unattainable prize that only the exceptional would actually achieve in getting.

And here he is, my "mate" of sorts, thrusting his cock into my mouth like some wild animal. He made my dream of being with him come true… though he did it differently, since I was more interested in him fucking me while in heat than sticking his cock down my throat, but same difference.

I can hear him panting and grunting… which made him sound extremely sexy. I heard Kyle grunt once, and he sounded like a dying moose. I think he was fucking… I don't know who it was. I think it was a Rottweiler, but hearing Alex grunt made me want his cock in my pussy.

I have always heard other females say you know when the male is going to cum. They said his cock throbs. I always thought it would pulse or something. But when Alex's cock started to throb, I knew he was close.

I don't know how, but I could feel his dick twitching. And that's when he released. The other females tell me that they get their mouths filled up. Well, now I know what that means. His semen… no wait, cum, covers everything in my mouth. There were strands on my tongue, my cheeks, my teeth, and even going down my throat.

It felt like I swallowed salty snot, but I didn't care. As long as I was with Alex, nothing fazed me.

He slowly starts to pull his cock out, but he runs into a slight problem. "Shit, my knot needs to deflate. We're stuck till it does."

I roll my eyes. I can't even talk and he already tells me that I won't be speaking till his dick comes out. Just fucking great.

"We can still have some more fun… if you want to."

Fun? He already face fucked me. What more does he want?

That's when I feel his cock sliding back and forth in my mouth. He's thrusting again. He already came, what else is he going to cum? Air?

"You know, you're pretty sexy. No other female has ever caused me to ever want to face fuck them, let alone twice. You're one in a million."

I would have smiled… I think, but his cock is in my mouth, going in and out… well, to the knot anyways. I felt it push against the inside of my mouth before going back to its original place. At least I can gossip about his cock.

"So… how rough do you want it? Well… there has to be some way for you to tell me. Uh… whack my right leg with your tail if you want it rough. Whack the left if you want to keep it at the pace we're at now."

And you humans thought we didn't do foreplay. Hey, we learned from you so it's your fault.

I use my tail to whack one of his legs. Guess which one I hit. I hit his fucking right leg. I am so going to enjoy this.

He laughs and sends the tip of his dick down my throat. And he didn't stop there. He takes a couple of steps forward, sliding his dick farther, before thrusting. I feel his cock slide in and out of my throat.

That is one of the weirdest feelings ever. Imagine something wet and fleshy sliding in and out of your throat. Just imagine that. Well that fleshy thing is Alex's cock and I fucking love it.

Like I said before, it's you humans fault for giving us canines foreplay. What the fuck did you think we were doing while you people fucked? Laughing? No, we were taking notes. _"Nice maneuver there pal! Yeah, she liked that one!"_

He keeps thrusting, though it was weird for him since he wasn't grabbing anything. Though like it was important since we're having fun… the hard way… Ok, that was weird to say. I'll make sure never to say that again.

I feel his cock throb and he comes again inside my mouth. And it was more than last time. How does that work?

He pants and says, "That was great. We should do this more often."

Wow… he's fucking funny.

I roll my eyes… and the fucking knot still hasn't gone down. What the fuck happens next? Well, I guess I'm a sucker for Alex. Ha ha, that's funny.

I wait for a couple of minutes before I start sucking his cock. Man, my mouth is just being used as a cum bank, isn't it? As I bring my mouth closer to his body, I hear him start to pant.

At least I'm able to make him happy… though this isn't really what I had in mind.

As I start to go back up, he begins thrusting again. I'm glad he still has the energy to do that. Just proves he can last long while fucking. Or even running… Okay, so I have his cock in my mouth and you expect something not about sex?

Well, as I'm going back down, I feel his cock throb and he comes again. Well… this is so fucking hot!

Alex, panting hard, says, "Ryan, you are so fucking amazing!"

Yet there was no "I love you" in there. Typical male, gets a blowjob and says "Awesome job. Bye."

"Your cycle is in four months so... we can have fun till then… right?"

I feel his knot deflate and as I start going back up, I see cum covering it. I do not want to know what is in my mouth.

"Yeah, we can have fun till then."

**A/N: I don't know what the hell to consider this so... I'm glad you made it to the end! Congratulations!**

**Wait till chapter 4 because it gets... well... better I guess... if you like this kinda thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

It's been weeks since I gave Alex a… well… since I sucked his dick. Since then, we haven't done anything. My heat cycle would start up in three months and already Hunter is acting like he owns me.

"Okay, when it starts, you'll remain in the barn where none of the dogs can get to you. I'll bring you food and water for three weeks till it's over. After that, I'll say you went up to White Mountain for three weeks to hump your boyfriend. Okay?"

So he is going to tell all the dogs that I'm gay and went to go fuck my boyfriend in White Mountain?

"Fine. Hunter, when you get caught in your lie, don't expect me to be there for you."

"Oh please, like anyone will know."

Alex knows.

I walk away from him, his asshole like self still formulating the plan. Well, now that I've snuck away, maybe I can find Alex.

Oh yeah, in case you're wondering, I did brag about his cock to the other girls. So far, it's the talk of the century among us.

"So, your boy-toy is endowed eh? Well, Kaltag is good at pounding my vagina till I climax. What's yours got besides a large cock?"

"Uh… we haven't done… that… yet."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because we're waiting till I'm in heat. I want it to be special."

"Well it will be special when you're in heat, but it's amazing before then!"

Was I going to give him my vagina? Not yet. He'll get it, but when I am ready… and in heat. So in three months.

As I am walking around town, I see Alex on one of the roofs. He better not be up climbing them when I get pregnant. Otherwise, I'm going to show him that I'm in charge.

He spots me and smiles before jumping on some boxes. Oh God, he scares me sometimes.

He lands on the snow and trots towards me. He stops in front of me and sits down and smiles. "So… what do you want to do today?"

"I want to know why we haven't been having fun since I gave you… you know."

He looks up and then back to me before saying, "It's because Hunter has been guarding you twenty four seven. I don't want him to know that I know so I've been trying to sneak you away, but he has his eyes on you… well he did anyways."

I smile and nuzzle his neck. "Yeah, he did. Now I'm with you. You can do whatever you want with me."

"Okay, follow me to the boiler room."

The boiler room was like our fuck place… well… I blew him there so I might as well label it something.

As we enter, I walk in first and turn around to face him. My mind was already thinking on how he and I were going to do it this time. Would it be anal or would he face fuck me again? Who knows right?

Alex sits down and smiles at me. "Alright, are you ready?"

Oh God, will I ever be ready?

"Um… yeah, I'm ready."

He smiles and approaches me. Oh God, he's either going to push me over or he's going to go behind me. I think I know what he wants.

I keep sitting, thinking he'll just push me over. He liked it before so he'll probably want another one.

He walks past me a bit… and his tail goes right under my jaw, rubbing it. What is he trying to do? Make me mount him?

"Okay, what are you doing?"

His tail keeps rubbing my jaw, which it starts to make me chuckle a bit. "Heh heh, what are you doing?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"Well… yeah, I mean… my stomach is probably where I am the most ticklish. Why?"

And that's when his tail dropped to my stomach and starts to rub it. I hold back my laughter… and I fail terribly. I break down laughing, falling onto my back as his tail keeps rubbing my stomach.

"St-Stop it… you're… you're tickling me!"

Alex laughs at me and shakes his head. "I can't stop. My tail has a mind of its own. I have no control over it."

Well isn't he funny? He's tickling me and he's enjoying it.

As I'm lying on my back, laughing as hard as possible, tears streaming down my face, his tail finally stops.

"Well that was interesting," says Alex.

I keep lying on my back, chuckling a bit, before I manage to gain control over my words. "Y-Yeah that was… that was…"

Wow, I have no words to describe what just happened.

"Uh… I love you…"

Alex smiles and he bends down and whispers in my ear, "I love you too beautiful."

"So… what do you want to do now?"

Alex smiles and whispers, "I want to watch the Northern Lights with you."

Anyone else surprised he didn't say "Anal"?

I look at him and I frown, but I slowly nod my head and I say, "Okay…"

He smiles at me before nuzzling my neck… and then he places his tail back onto my stomach, going back to the tickling session we had earlier.

I lean my head back and laugh as hard as I possibly can. Oh God… I wonder if he's done this before…

"A-Alex… ha ha ha ha…" Well… that didn't work…

Alex smiles at me… and as I look into his eyes, I notice something. I never got a good look at his eyes… and now that I have, they aren't silver at all… they're a very light blue… cerulean maybe…

He slowly stops and wraps his tail around his legs before he gives me some goofy smile, showing me his pearly whites. I roll my eyes before I roll myself over and, as I'm pushing myself up, he asks, "Shall we do some anal first?"

"Um…" Should we do anal? I mean, it would be fun… but we could do that later…

"How about we do that when… when we're watching the Northern Lights…"

I hear him chuckle and he says, "Alright… just you're in the perfect position… oh well."

Wait… perfect position? Well… maybe I could give it a try…

"Alright, I guess we could-"

"Wow… I need to stop making sex jokes… or maybe I should make more…"

I roll my eyes and push myself up all the way before I mutter, "Asshole," though loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey… what did I do?"

I turn towards him and give him a soft smile before kissing him on the cheek. He smiles at me before he rubs my chin with his tail.

"You are the best mate in the world," he says affectionately.

"Yeah… I know I am. You're up there too."

Rolling his eyes, he says, "Geez, thanks."

* * *

><p>After a few playful nips and another tickling session, we finally head out to his little spot. He took me outside of Nome and, as we walked, we stopped on a hill.<p>

He simply sits down and looks up… and I do the same. That's when I saw the Northern Lights. I've seen them before… but this was a whole new experience for me. I've never actually sat down and watched as they danced in the sky.

"Alex, they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the girl sitting next to me," he whispers in my ear. I start to smile and blush before I nuzzle his neck. I am so glad that he's my mate. He is perfect in every way.


End file.
